The 3 Wanderers
by DarkRose Wisper
Summary: I am not very good with making summaries, but I shall try. There are this three half demons who meet each other and find a wolf demon who lives in a cave. They come to find that they are totally different from each other but find they are exactly alike. T


**These characters are owned by me and the author of Inuyasha. Well I hope you like it.**

**I am not very good with making summaries, but I shall try.**

**There are this three half demons who meet each other and find a wolf demon who lives in a cave. They come to find that they are totally different from each other but find they are exactly alike. They go through their own destinies and meet special people.**

**(Yami is from Yugioh. He belongs to the author of that show.)**

Chapter One!

There is an inu hanyou resting under a giant tree. She opens her eyes and sees another dog demon playing with her sword. She gets up and walks to the other inu hanyou "Hi. I am Kaiya." The other inu hanyou hears her and stops playing around and turns to her "Hi. I am Ami." Ami said with a little bet of, trying to make a good impression in her voice. "It's nice to meet you."

As you go down the road you see an ookami hanyou trying to fish for lunch. She gets her fish and walks down the road and doesn't notice Ami and runs into her,

"GOD WATCHES WHERE YOU'RE GOING." The new hanyou shouted

"WHAT YOU RAN INTO ME." Ami pushes the hanyou off of her "YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING." Ami dusted herself off

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE RAN INTO YOU IF YOU WERENT IN THE DAMN WAY!" The hanyou said getting up and dusting off her fish

"Oh. Please stop yelling and fighting. Please." Kaiya said trying to calm everything down. Ami just glared at the hanyou "Who the hell are you anyway?" Ami said trying to be nice to the disruptive hanyou

"What's it to ya?" the hanyou said glaring back at Ami

"Everything." Ami said turning around

"Why is it everything to you?" The hanyou said

"Well I have already met someone I was told I needed to meet." Ami said looking at Kaiya with a happy look in her eyes

"Well. I am Leiko." Leiko picked up her fish and turned around and walked the other way.

Kaiya now was in the middle of the two and she smiled "I am Kaiya. It's nice to meet you Leiko!" Kaiya said trying to be nice. Leiko turned around "Well it's nice to meet you too. Now if you excuse me…" Leiko paused as she heard the Birds of Paradise flying by and she dropped her fish and ran towards Ami and Kaiya "Let's go. They are after something." Ami and Kaiya shrugged at each other and followed her.

They got to where the birds were and found a cave and went inside and found no one. "Hello?" Ami said cautiously. Ami went inside and found a patch of grass and sat on it "Ack. This is hard." Ami got up and smiled. Kaiya just smiled at Ami. Leiko shook her head and her nosed twitched as a sent she had never smelled before blew in the cave. The three walked out to the end of the cave and saw a whirlwind blowing past and then saw two wolf demons and wolves following it. "Maybe they are chasing it?" Kaiya said trying to break the silence. Ami and Leiko shrugged at Kaiya's question.

The whirlwind stopped and there stood a wolf demon in green and tan cloths "Who is he?" Ami asked trying to figure out who he was. The two wolf demons and the wolves stopped and caught their breaths "Kouga do you smell that?" One of them said.

"Yeah I smell new comers." Kouga looked around and then to the cave "Up there. Who are you?" Ami and Leiko just stared at the unknown wolf demon. Kaiya stared at him with wide eyes and in love "I asked you something. Who are you?" Kaiya came out of her daze "I am Kaiya who are you?" Ami looked at Kaiya punched her in the arm and Kaiya just rubbed her arm in pain

"I am Kouga, Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe." Kouga walked up to the cave and stood in front of Kaiya and looked into her eyes "It's nice to meet you." Kaiya just blushed and Ami and Leiko just shook their heads "Now. Who are you two?" Kouga said looking at Ami and Leiko

"I am Leiko and this is Ami." Leiko looked Kouga down "We were following the Birds of Paradise. What are you doing here?" Kouga looked Leiko down "I see you are a half demon." Kouga smirked "This is my cave." Kouga's tail moved and it caught Ami's eye and she watched it. Kouga looked at Ami and smirked "So you are Ami." Ami just followed his tail "Well? Are you?" Ami shook her head and come out of her daze "Yes I am and I suppose you are Kouga." Kouga shook his head "Yes I am." Kouga moved his tail in amusement. Ami's eyes caught it again and they followed it. Kouga and Kaiya just laughed. Leiko just shook her head in pity for Ami

The other two wolf demons came up and stood by Kouga "I am Ginta and I am Hakkaku." They both bow and Genta walks over to Ami "Um...you ok there?" Ami comes out of her daze "Oh yeah. Hi I am Ami." "I am Ginta" Ginta looked at Ami and feel in love with her "Well…uh...I am going to go sit down." Ami said trying to get away from Ginta "Oh I will come with you." Ginta followed Ami. The two sat on the edge of the cliff. Kouga looked at Ginta and shook his head "Such a pity. Well if you guys are hungry I have some rabbit and stuff in the cave." Kaiya looked at him like he was crazy "You actually eat rabbit." Kouga smirked at Kaiya's comment "Well duh. What else is there…grass?" Kouga went to Kaiya grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cave. Leiko now was the one in the middle of everybody. Hakkaku came up to Leiko "You want to eat?" Leiko smiled "Sure." Leiko and Hakkaku walked to Kouga and Kaiya and grabbed some meat and sat down and ate.

Mean while Ginta was trying to find a way to get Ami to come inside "Uh...are you hungry?" Ami shook her head and her stomach growled "Oh...I guess I am." Ami got up and walked to the group and grabbed some rabbit and Ginta followed and did as she did.

**Well. This story is actually a RP me and my friends played and I decided to make it into a fanfic. So please review and share your thoughts! Thanks!**


End file.
